


Assisted Conception

by uchihasavior



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihasavior/pseuds/uchihasavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a string of unsuccessful attempts at conception and Sasuke moving in, Itachi and Izumi finally manage proper sex-- with a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assisted Conception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokyonightskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyonightskies/gifts).



> This is based in a non-massacre AU where Itachi marries Izumi. The marriage itself is arranged, though he does come to love her. Sasuke moves in with the pair when he reaches Jonin rank. My Izumi will not be strictly canon, I like the potential she has and will work with it.

The nights were usually silent. Minus the sound of crickets, or cicadas, the three Uchiha slept comfortably in a tangle of limbs and blankets, two futons permanently shoved together to accommodate three bodies. It was all soft breathing, and minimal shifting. The ability to sleep safely with another body pressed against yours was highly valued.

Which is why Izumi easily stirs when she hears Itachi gasp behind her. It’s a soft gasp, and hasn’t signaled any danger, but she sits up nonetheless, glancing and trying to make out Itachi’s form.

The night is overcast, a light rain having come down just after sunset, clouds lingering. There isn’t enough light coming through the paper of the door paneling to give her a clear picture. Izumi reaches out, draws her fingers down Itachi’s chest, feelings the muscles underneath twitch at the contact, drawing a shuddering breath from her husband, laid on his side.

If the fact Itachi’s hand in hers was shaking wasn’t enough, the soft, repeated thump of hips against skin is enough to tell her what’s going on. Itachi’s legs shift and an erection is pressed against the side of her leg.

There’s a glint of an eye in the dark, unmistakably Sasuke’s. He meets and maintains eye contact with Izumi as he continues to thrust inside of his brother, at a comfortable, leisurely pace. Sasuke’s arm has wrapped around his brother’s waist, cock in his hand.

Izumi quivers, heat pooling in her stomach. The sounds her husband is making are divine, short, thick moans and cut-off gasps. Sasuke’s name slips from him but Izumi doesn’t feel the drop in her gut the first time it happened in private.

Letting go of Itachi’s hands, she pulls the blankets fully off of her, removing her thin robe and setting it aside. She no longer wore anything underneath as Itachi and she had been trying to conceive, on nights that Sasuke had missions. Their private issue had persisted.

A soft moan escapes her lips as she runs the palms of her hands down her front, fingers dipping into her wet pussy, her pubic hair having collected most of the moisture from her arousal. Her clitoris is sensitive, almost painful as she rubs in circles with her thumb.

“Izumi.” Sasuke’s thick voice cuts across the room, and Izumi has to face the fact she’s always noted Itachi’s little brother shares the attractive gene.

“Come here.” It’s all the invitation she needs, searching out Itachi’s body with her hands, reveling when he finally gasps her name in bliss. She can hear Sasuke’s slowed down, is holding his brother back; wants him to last.

She holds Itachi’s face gently as she shifts her legs to cradle him, tosses her head back in a gasp as his tongue dips into her folds. It takes everything in her to not push her hips down and possibly constrict his breathing, dragging his hands up her sides, biting her lip in ecstasy as his rough hands cup her petite breasts.

It is not Itachi’s first time to have his head between her legs. Izumi nearly doubles over when he pulls her clit into his mouth, giving just enough suction until she finally pushes down onto his face, receives a deep hum in response.

“You want him inside…?” Comes Sasuke’s breathless voice, holding Itachi’s erect cock almost like a prize. Sasuke hadn’t been blind to their private issue, well aware Itachi loved him more than anyone else. But he also loved Izumi, even if it was differently.

“Yes…” her voice has never been this thin, having reached down to rub herself as Itachi thrust with his tongue in earnest. The position was awkward, given Itachi was still laid on his side with Sasuke at his back. At any moment Izumi was going to topple back, unable to support herself at this angle.

Sasuke ended up moving her. A hand at her thigh and she rolled backwards, landing on the mattress with an indignant huff. The rustling of the sheets followed, Sasuke removing himself from inside his brother, filling him with two fingers to remain attached, guiding with his free hand.

“Mmm, fuck her.” Sasuke moans the word into his brother’s ear, and Itachi can only respond with a soft, hazy nod, crawling the short distance on the sheets to lay himself over his wife.

Izumi’s hands immediately wrap around him, back arching, gasping at the feeling of his chest pressed against her bare breasts. He’s hot, and the room is permeated with musk and sweat. She feels his thighs press against her insistently, kicking her legs up little by little, until his palms can take a hold of her legs and pull them up, settled over his shoulders. Her arms having moved to her sides, she grips the sheets tightly, eyes a bright red, meeting a matching set as the tomoe span together.

“Itachi…” it’s an urged whisper, a question and a promise.

The first thrust earns Itachi a short scream. He hasn’t hurt her, her arousal and his tongue having prepped her well enough for him to slide in with ease. But it was rough, and the second utterance of her name has her heart screaming, clutching at his head tenderly as he settles into his pace, gentler but still seeking to push into the hilt.

A kiss is pressed to his ear. “You’re so good, Itachi.” “Keep going, Itachi, I love you, Itachi—“

There are hands on Itachi’s back a new, trailing from shoulders to hips, holding him in place momentarily as Sasuke slides back inside with a soft hiss, directing his brother to continue.

With someone on either side, Itachi’s moans dip in pitch, fists clenched tight to the point of pain above Izumi’s head. Izumi’s tossed her head back, thighs quivering violently as her orgasm takes her first.

Sasuke reaches under, takes Itachi’s testicles in his hand. The moment he presses his finger down under them he makes his brother release, pushing his own hips forward to ensure Itachi remains inside Izumi during his entire orgasm.

Little brother is last, thrusting without abandon into his older brother, teeth sinking down on Itachi’s shoulder as he fills Itachi, moving aside a few moments later to collect his breath, allowing Itachi and Izumi to separate.

It’s fifteen minutes later that Izumi shifts and drapes her leg over his waist. Itachi enters her anew, drawing her hips over his in gentle rolls, and Sasuke drifts off to sleep comfortably, allowing them to make love at their leisure.


End file.
